genuinegundamfandomcom-20200215-history
RZ-013 Keradjur
RZ-013 Keradjur is a mobile suit featured in the fan fiction, MS GUNDAM: The Lost War Chronicles. It is piloted by the "Crimson Striker", Magnus Alexandersson. Weapons and Armaments: *'2 x Vulcans' - mounted in head. Each one is individually adjustable by 30 degrees in any frontal direction for added coverage. *'2 x Mega Machine Cannon' - mounted on upper torso, fire-linked, each one is individually adjustable by 30 degrees in any frontal direction for added coverage. *'Custom high-output beam saber '- stored in recharge racks hidden in the forearms, one for each arm, concealed when not in use. *'2 x Beam tomahawks' - stored on recharge racks on the underside of the shield. Can be formed into stylized beam sabers or beam axes. Can also be used while on the shield much like the original Sinanju as a shield/dual beam blade combo. *'Variable Speed Beam Rifle' - Standard armament of the Keradjur, equipped with particle deflection system similar to the beam smart gun, which allows the beam to be fired at 40 degrees in any frontal direction maximum. Instead of using E-caps, the rifle is hooked up directly to the secondary generator, making it an extremely deadly and versatile weapon. It is more compact than previous iterations of the VSBR, taking the appearance of a custom beam rifle. As it is a VSBR, the pilot can adjust the speed and compression of the shots. Slower-speed particles produced a wider beam that delivered more raw damage, and higher-speed particles create a more tightly focused, penetrating beam, which can pierce through beam shields easily. Given the vastly increased power output and efficiency, and the fact it draws power from a reactor dedicated to just the weapons systems, charge time is minimal. *'Mega Particle Gun' - mounted on the abdomen, this weapon can be fired in two modes. The first is a beam-scattering gun used to daze and confuse enemies, leaving them open to attacks. It can also be used to shoot down multiple targets in a wide spread. The second mode is a typical concentrated particle beam. *'Shield' - made out of incredibly resilient carbon nanotube sheets woven with diamond Chemical Vapor Deposition, which is the crushed and compacted with extreme heat and pressure in a furnace with many similarities to a nuclear fusion generator. This makes it incredibly strong against particle and physical weapons in addition to beam blades. The underside of the shield contains two storage racks for beam tomahawks. The shield mounts a two-barrel grenade launcher on the underside. The shield also mounts an upgraded beam magnum at the tip of the shield. This version of the beam magnum draws its energy from the weapons-dedicated fusion reactor, allowing minimal charge time and maximum power. At the same time, it is also fitted with the same particle deflection system used for the Keradjur’s VSBR, allowing shots to be fired 40 degrees maximum in any frontal direction. *'Funnel Missiles' - stored within the shoulders and on a rack that extends out between the upper two Minovsky drives, these funnels are essentially guided missiles controlled by brainwaves, allowing them to easily evade tactics many mobile suits use to shoot them down before they can hit and can hit with unparalleled accuracy. Equipment and Design Features: *'Dual Power System' - one reactor is dedicated to powering the mobile suit itself and its defense systems, and the other is dedicated to the weapons systems. *'Cockpit escape pod ' *'Biometric lock' - Once a pilot is registered as its pilot, no one else will be able to pilot it as the machine will only recognize Magnus as its sole pilot. *'G-Dampener' - a system that reduces the amount of g’s experienced during mobile suit operation to tolerable levels. While it is possible to completely nullify G-forces with this system, its default setting is only to leave it within tolerable levels. The reasoning behind this is that if the pilot were not to feel any g-forces regardless of the types of maneuvers being pulled, their senses would be dulled by not being able to feel how their mobile suit is moving and lull them into a false sense of security. *'Cyclonic Layered Beam Shield Technology' - Thanks to the extremely powerful reactor dedicated to just powering the mobile suit and its defense systems, multiple beam shields/barriers can be projected around the mobile suit. In its current configuration, five shields can be generator and projected around the mobile suit. Each one is layered over the other. Rather than halting incoming attacks, the CLBST violently slaps it aside. By rotationally firing the beam barrier projectors, the Keradjur creates rapidly oscillating beam barriers instead of static ones. Essentially, shooting through it is like trying to shoot at a target inside a spinning ball. VSBRs are at a disadvantage against the CLBST because they are only able to shoot through one beam shield in high penetration mode, not five, let alone five constantly moving ones that deflect hits rather than take them. The CLBST also allows the Keradjur to perform atmospheric reentry as it protects the mobile suit from the intense heat and friction from reentry. This barrier system can be also used offensively as a ramming weapon while the rapidly moving barriers tear apart mobile suits it runs into. The main disadvantage of this CLBST technology is that the mobile suit using it cannot fire through it unless the pilot is suicidal, since firing a weapon inside would merely make it bounce around until it hits itself. If it must fire its weapons, the barriers simply move to the rear and sides of the mobile suit, adding extra protection to those areas until after the weapon fired, after which it resumes moving. The beam barriers also do not have any color, and are essentially invisible to the naked eye until struck by an attack. *'Minovsky Drive' - With four of these, the Keradjur is able to effortlessly resist gravity and boost speed and agility to extreme levels. They are arranged in an X-configuration. *'Wings of Light' - With the four Minovsky Drive thrusters arranged in an X-configuration, the Keradjur is able to generate enormous Wings of Light, capable of being used offensively as beam blades, defensively, or even both. When the Wings of Light are used, the CLBST is disabled until they are deactivated. *'Assault Field' - The Keradjur, with the aid of its four Minovsky Drive thrusters and the Wings of Light, can generate a field of high-energy M-particles around itself, compress and compact it down to an extreme degree in spherical form, and detonate it to near light speeds. The ultracompressed, high density particles exploding in all directions at light speed gain an immense amount of mass which can severely damage anything close to the radius of the explosion. The Keradjur is unaffected as the explosive force is directed outwards and away from it. Due to the nature of this ability, the high density, ultra-compressed M-particles generate a very strong EMP effect, to which the Keradjur is immune to. The movement speed of the particles and the EMP effect they generate are capable of disrupting and disabling intangible enemies. Normally given the effects of an I-field, and the high density nature of this ability, beam weapons and the like would be rendered ineffective. However, due to the speed at which the particles are scattered, they bring their effects at great distances away from the battlefield. *'Full Psycoframe construction' - With psycommu receptors arranged on an atomic scale throughout the entire mobile suit, reaction time and capabilities are boosted farther and allow it to be controlled by human thoughts. If the pilot’s emotions are strong enough, the suit can exceed its limitations. * Bit Slaver - A function of the full psycoframe construction, the Keradjur is able to disrupt and block signals sent from enemy mobile suits to their remote bit weapons and take control of them, effectively stealing bits from other mobile suits and using it against them. This system works on all types of remote bit weapons as well as remotely-operated weapons. History: With the fall of Neo Zeon and the rise of the Royal Zeon Empire, Anaheim Electronics was once again contracted to develop and manufacture a custom mobile suit. It was a simple contract, as AE had already created two previous custom mobile suits in a similar vein: Sazabi and Sinanju. The Keradjur was a natural evolution of these two mobile suits. Incorporating technologies fielded by AE Black Wing Division in many of their mobile suits as well as newly-developed technologies used solely in the Keradjur, the project team had outdone themselves greatly. A combination of proprietary propulsion and defensive technologies, coupled with the use of weapons technologies that the company had extensive experience in, created the Keradjur. Considered by AE to be the ultimate custom command mobile suit, its extraordinary performance capabilities, most notably its sheer speed and agility, commanded an extremely capable and seasoned pilot with displayed Newtype traits. The Royal Zeon High Command decided that Captain Magnus Alexandersson was the best fit for it, and so the mobile suit was bestowed upon him as its sole pilot. Notes: Category:Lost War Chronicles mobile suit